In a power module (IPM: Intelligent Power Module) used for an inverter and a converter, the number of input signals is desirably reduced for miniaturization.
According to a three-phase PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) inverter disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open 2001-327171 (PTD 1), three PWM signals for a U-phase, a V-phase, and a W-phase and an off signal for turning off all of power elements are inputted. A signal generation circuit provided therein generates three phase-inverted PWM inversion signals based on three PWM signals. Switching of six power elements is controlled by these PWM signals and PWM inversion signals. Further, the inverter in this document is provided with a circuit for producing a dead time so that an on-period of an inputted PWM signal and an on-period of a PWM inversion signal corresponding to the PWM signal do not overlap with each other.